She Who Saved Me
by Little Agr0n
Summary: Barbra Rachel Berry and Lucy Quinn Fabray saved each other during their first few years of High School and now go by the names of Rachel Barbra Berry and Quinn Lucy Fabray. It is written in Rachel's point of view and is her review of her life. WANRNING: includes mention of bullying, includes character death and suicide. One-shot. A/U future fic.


**A/N: **Hi, this is my first Faberry fic. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Warnings: **This fic includes mentions of verbal and physical bulling and also mentions of physical abuse. Character death and Suicide.  
So, altogether it's an extremely happy story ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Or any of the quotes used in the story.

* * *

**She Who Saved Me**

I was bullied at school. I'm not sure why. I never did anything to hurt anyone. I just got on with my own life, left them to theirs. People thought I was a loser. I was just being me. That is something I am proud to say. Not many people can say they stayed themselves and led themselves in their own direction, no matter what anyone else said.

When I was young, the world was all good. No-one minded who you were friends with or what you did. You were free to be yourself without anyone telling you otherwise. As I grew up, that changed. As soon as I reached High School the people who I had called friends had turned their backs. They wanted to be at the top of the school food-chain. It didn't matter what they did to get there, they did it. My old best friends would sleep around, treat me like dirt. Apparently it's "not good for your image" if you hang around with "people like you". What are people like me like? I thought I was unique. Perhaps that's it. I'm different. You were supposed to be with the jocks and cheerleaders. Not me though. I stuck to what I believed. Maybe that was the wrong choice. For a long time I had no friends. I didn't want to follow the trends and have a dozen boyfriends a year, bitch about anyone and everyone. Least of all, I didn't want to be someone who made someone feel lower than me. Everyone is equal in my eyes. I see things different to everyone else though. All they see is the labels given to people by people who judge people with one look. It doesn't matter what they're wearing, what they look like, what their sexuality is. All that matters is the person they are inside.

I locked away all the feelings I had due to the bullying deep inside. I sent them to the back of my head where I wouldn't have to deal with them. I didn't want them to see that they were affecting me. It started off with stares when I walked down the corridor. That then generated into whispering which then led to people not keeping it to themselves or inside their friendship groups. They felt the need to shout it at me, to publicly humiliate me. I could hide the fact that they were bothering me when they spoke, but not when it turned physical. As soon as that happened, my brave façade was weakened. I still hid it as best as I could but it wasn't always easy. I learnt to keep a look out for the feet that would be put out in front of me as I walked. That was fine, after the first few trips, I learnt how to avoid it. I couldn't avoid the next physical stage though. The cheerleaders and jocks didn't think that all that was enough. So, out came the slushies. I used to enjoy drinking them, now I can't even look at them. I would walk around the corner and someone would be waiting there for me. It would always be when I least expected it as well. The iced drink would hit me in my face and ruin my clothes. It got to the point where it was a daily occurrence. I kept a week's worth of spare clothes in my locker. I would have to change in the toilets. I had to wash my hair in the sinks. When I walked into the toilets, the girls would all laugh at me, making comments like "freak" and "loser". Like I said though, I could deal with the verbal bullying.

I could get through the whole day without breaking. When I got home, however, that was a completely different story. As soon as I got home, I would run to my room and cry. Let out all the day's steam. Then I would go for a shower to completely cleanse myself of all the dirt. I wiped away the lasting slushie on my skin, from my hair. I would scrub away the words that were chosen to be thrown at me that day. Then I would be ready for when my father came home in his usual drunken state. He had no knowledge of any of the bullying, that's perhaps why he did it. He thought my life was too easy. Every night after dinner, I would have to get down on my knees and he would take his belt off. I still have the scars from where he struck me. At night I couldn't sleep on my back. He hadn't always been like that. Only since I turned ten. It was a year or so after my Daddy died. I had two gay dads. I was proud. I was different. I was born out of love. My Dad loved Daddy. When he passed away, my Dad struggled and he couldn't cope. He turned to drinking. Dad was an angry, abusive drunk. After Daddy passed away, I can't remember a time when he was sober. He carried on and by the time I was twenty, he joined my Daddy.

I never told anyone about my father. Purely due to the fact that if I was taken away from him, I would have no-one to stay with. Both of my Fathers' families had thrown them out and refused to talk to them when they declared their love for each other. I had no friends that I could stay with either. I hadn't told anyone until I met Lucy. She was new and people made fun of her because of her size. I didn't though. I knew what it felt like to be treated like dirt. I didn't reach out to her though. I didn't want her to be someone who took all her anger out on me. I didn't need any more people telling me I wasn't worth anything. It took her a while but she did find me.

I was in the bathroom, cleaning myself up after yet another slushie attack. It wasn't one that time. It was three. She came in covered in a purple liquid. I knew she had been slushied. I felt so angry. I don't know why, I didn't even know her. The jocks and cheerleaders had no right to do this to her. She was new. They were supposed to make her feel welcome. So I went to help her. I washed it out of her hair and gave her a set of clothes from my locker. She tried to refuse but I wouldn't let her. I knew what it was like to spend the day in slushie remains. No-one should have to go through that. She turned her back to me and we both got changed. That's why I had to tell her. I was always going to at some point. I just wasn't ready then. It only took two words to make me tell her. _"I know."_ That's all she said to me but I didn't feel so alone. She knew. I wasn't the only one. She lifted her top and I could see her scars. Some were healed, some healing and some open. Her back looked the same as mine. It just didn't quite register when it was on my own skin. I never worried about mine before, until I saw Lucy's. I had no clue why I hadn't done anything earlier. So we planned together. Now I had a friend, I wasn't quite so scared to tell anyone.

We both went to the principal's office and told her what had happened with our Parents. Soon enough a social worker turned up and took us home to pack. Me first, then Lucy. It felt so surreal. I couldn't believe what I had actually done. I wasn't going to see my dad again. I began to panic and tried to run away. The social worker stopped me. Apparently I would still be able to see my Father but it would have to be under close inspection and surveillance. So I carried on with my packing, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. This would be the last time I would be here. Home. Picking up one last thing from under my pillow, we left the house. It was a photo of me and my Fathers. I still have it now. It was the last one of us all together before Daddy died. On the back it read "_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten" _It was a quote from my favourite childhood movie. From then on, the photo would be the only positive stimulant to remind me of the loving family I once belonged to.

Lucy and I stayed together throughout the years. We were transferred to William McKinley High School. That was the start of the journey to the rest of our lives. We had a name change. We both switched around our middle and first names. I became Rachel Barbra Berry and Lucy became Quinn Lucy Fabray. Whilst there, we joined the glee club and learnt to express our feelings through music. From there, we moved to New York. Quinn became a professional photographer and I became a Broadway star. We lived together, laughed together and stuck together. We were like sisters. We were an unstoppable force. Nothing could hurt us. All that mattered was each other. I was there for her, she was there for me. We loved each other. We didn't need any family. We were family. We stayed together through thick and thin. Through being rich and being poor. Through being in health and in illness.

Coming up to more recent times, Quinn became ill. She was diagnosed with cancer and it was terminal. That never changed her though. She was determined to live as long as she could. Quinn would walk around central Park, snapping away with her camera until she was hospital-bound. Even then she always had her camera with her. She would walk around the hospital taking photos of the place that she would spend her last days. That was until I managed to convince the doctors that she would be more comfortable in her own home, than stuck inside a hospital. There was nothing that they could do to save her, so they agreed. We spent her last day in Central Park under a tree. She had her camera around her neck and she reached for my hand. _"I haven't regretted a single moment in my life whilst I've been with you. You make my life magical and I want to say thank you for all you've done. I love you Rae-Rae. You are my sunshine. Don't forget me, will you? __Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.__ Goodbye, my love"_They were the last words she ever said. With one last breath, Quinn gave into her weakness and took one last final breath. I had to call an ambulance. Not until the absolute latest, when they had to take her away, I let go. Her hand had grown cold in mine and I knew it was goodbye forever. I would never hear her sing again. I would never hear her infectious laugh again. I would never be hugged by her again. I wouldn't have anyone to tell me everything would be okay. She was my only friend. My only family. I would be on my own.

This is my message to The Ohio Foster Home. You are the closest I have to family. I'd like to say. Well, write. That all my belongings and money go to you. The reason I am doing this is I cannot live without my Quinn. She was the best thing that happened to me and I don't want to live another day without the promise of having her next to me. Goodbye Ohio Foster Home and thank you for all you have done. Now it is time for me to go to live with my Quinn for eternity. I wish to be buried next to her so we may stay together forever. I will go to see her now. My saviour. She who saved me.

Goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. If you want, you may feel like reviewing and letting me know what you thought of this happy, happy story ;) Thank you.  
Also, I apologize if there are any English/British terms in here you are unfamiliar with. Being from England, my spelling may be slightly different but hopefully it's not like you're reading a foreign language :D


End file.
